ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario - Universe (SSBU)
The Super Mario Universe is the collection of content representing the Super Mario franchise included in Super Smash Bros. Unlimited. The Super Mario franchise is a very popular and high acclaimed series of over 200 games designed and produced by Nintendo. The series has covered nearly every genre from action/adventure to rpg to racing. The Super Mario series has also been incorporated into a series of sports games covering such sports as baseball, golf, soccer, and volleyball. The series is currently the best selling video game franchise of them all, having sold over 240 million copies worldwide. Characters The Super Mario series is slated for 8 playable characters at the moment. Most likely, 4 of those will be unlockable while the other 4 will be default characters. #Mario - The main protagonist in the series. He has appeared in one way or another in every Mario game to date. Arguably the most famous and well-known video game character in history. Mario utilizes a variety of fire and athletic attacks in his moveset, as well as Special Moves from a few of his biggest adventures. His Final Smash turns him into his Ultimate Form; Fire Mario. #Luigi - The secondary protagonist in the series, usually controlled by player 2. Luigi is Mario's younger brother, although not as brave as Mario, he has a huge fear of Boos. Luigi has starred in his own game, Luigi's Mansion, whether he'd like to remember the experience or not. #Bowser - The main antagonist of the series, Bowser has kidnapped Peach countless times and has been causing trouble from the Mario Bros. and the Mushroom Kingdom since the beginning of the series. Bowser is also the leader of the Koopa Troop, a massive employment of various minions including Koopas and Goombas. #Peach - The damsel in distress of the series, she has been kidnapped numerous times by Bowser and has always been saved by the Mario Bros. She is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She has also starred in her own, Super Princess Peach for the Nintendo DS. Stages There are 10 stages total set to represent the Super Mario series. 5 of which will be default while the other 5 will be unlockable. They will cover many of the staple games in the franchise, including Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, and the Mario Kart and Mario Party series as well. #Mushroom Kingdom - Based on the first level from the original Super Mario Bros. game, the Mushroom Kingdom stage is a simple battle ground featuring a few of the older enemies from the series as hazards. #Bowser's Castle - Based on the final castle level from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Bowser's Castle will feature a boss character in the background constantly creating havoc for the players fighting on the stage. #Boo's Ghost House - Based on the Ghost House levels from Super Mario World. Boos will swarm the upper reaches of the stage and randomly come into play throughout the battle as the stage is constantly scrolling. #Pinna Park - Based on the amusement park world from Super Mario Sunshine, the stage will feature a platform taking the fighters to various sections of the park, similar to Brawl's Delfino Plaza. Items There are currently 8 items with about 7 more to be added at a later date. Some of them will be unlockable for the contestants. #Super Mushroom #Mega Mushroom #Fire Flower #Ice Flower #Starman #Green Shell #Red Shell #Bob-Omb Assist Trophies 9 Assist Trophies will be included in Super Smash Bros. Unlimited representing the Super Mario franchise. 4 of them will be unlockable. #Daisy #Birdo #Hammer Bro. #Blooper